She's Back for Revenge
by Squirrelboy09
Summary: Piper is back and more pissed than ever, with the help of Paige and Leo will she get her 'revenge' or will the Turner family be the one to get the last laugh?


She's Back for Revenge

It's been 5 years since her sisters tired to kill Cole and her son, Ben. This started about 16 years ago, when Ben was born. The day he was born she had a premonition about her son accidental killing is cousin, Wyatt. At first Piper and Paige didn't think about it because it was thought that she was going to have a girl, but when Wyatt was born, she had second thoughts. Now that she had a son, what if he was going to die by his cousin? The Elders gave Phoebe two choices, one was to bind Ben's powers and the second was to hand him over to the Elders, to have him killed.

It had been prophesied that Wyatt was to be the most powerful good force. Also that Ben would have equal if not be more powerful, but the Elders didn't know whether he would be on the good side or the evil side. Phoebe decided neither would work for her and Piper kicked Phoebe out of the house. When she arrived in New York, there was a special surprise. She found Cole there. He had invited her and Ben to live with him. After about 2 years Phoebe and Cole remarried.

Then 10 years later, her sisters came back, they found out about Cole. Right from the get go Piper and Paige wanted to kill Cole and her son. They had tired numerous amount of times and failed every single time. At the same time she found out that she was pregnant. On their last attempt, Phoebe sort of threaten them. She had acquired a new power and use it against them if they came after her family again. Phoebe, Cole and Ben never heard from Piper or Paige again. On the same day that Phoebe threaten her sisters, she got another surprise.

_**5 years early **_

****"There has got to be a way to kill Cole, damn it!" Piper exclaimed, "Let's go check the book."

Paige followed her sister upstairs to the attic, to find the book in the middle of the room. Piper made a grab for it, but the book protected itself from Piper. Paige did the same thing and again it protected itself from Paige and then disappeared.

"Where did the book go and why weren't we able to touch it?" Piper asked

"I think we need to find the book, what if evil got it?" Paige asked

"It a possibility," Piper said as she grab a map and a scrying crystal

Wyatt left right after her warned his Aunt and Uncle about Piper.

Phoebe was terrified at hearing this news. Cole comforted her, telling her that they would handle it as a family. Just then the Book of Shadows appeared on Phoebe's lap.

"Ok, what is the book doing here?" Phoebe asked

"Well, if Piper and Paige are evil, that would mean that the book would need to go to a family member who is not evil, meaning you," Cole said

"This is not good if Piper and Paige are evil," Phoebe said

"Like I said we will handle it as a family," Cole said

Phoebe put the book in the safest place she knew and would look for a better place later. She returned to the couch and rested her head on Cole's chest. If Cole's here then everything is going to be fine, Phoebe thought

_**Present Day**_

"Ben, Prue, you're going to be late, hurry up," Phoebe said

"I'm coming mom," Ben said

"Prue, you ready yet?" Phoebe asked

"Daddy's doing my hair," Prue called out from her room

"Great, now I going to have to do it," Phoebe said with a smile

Prue and Cole came out of her bedroom. Prue's hair in a pig tails, that were fine.

"You're getting better," Phoebe said to Cole

"I learned from the master," Cole said as he leaned in to kiss Phoebe

"Ok, we have to go," Phoebe said

All four family members went out the door. Just as they left someone orbed in. Piper, Paige, and Leo.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked

"We wait," Piper said as she sat on the couch

It was 6:00 and all four Turner walked through the door.

"Come on mom, let me go to the movies tonight," Ben said

"Fine, I give up, you can go," Phoebe said

Phoebe, Cole and Ben recognized Piper, Paige, and Leo. Prue had no idea who those people were.

"Mommy, who are those people?" Prue asked

"Hi ya, Phoebe," Piper said

"Piper, Paige, Leo, I told you to stay away from my family!" Phoebe shouted

"Oh, you did, it must have slipped my mind," Piper said, "Paige, now!"

"Prue!" Paige said

Prue orbed to Paige, clearly scared at what is going on.

"Give me back my daughter!" Phoebe shouted

"Or what?" Piper said as she threw up her hands and send Phoebe flying back

"Phoebe!" Cole said as he ran to her

Piper, Paige, and Leo orbed along with Prue.

"Mom, are you ok?" Ben asked

"We have to get Prue back now," Phoebe said on the verge of tears

"Phoebe, your bleeding," Cole said

"It doesn't matter, we have to get Prue back, now," Phoebe said, still crying

Prue was trapped in a crystal cage, she was so scared, she wanted her mommy.

"Who are you people?" Prue asked, she was crying

"We are family," Piper said innocently

"I never met you," Prue said

"I'm your Aunt Piper," Piper said, "This is your Aunt Paige and Uncle Leo."

"Piper, the Elders are calling," Leo said as he orb out

"What do you want from me?" Prue asked

"We will tell you later," Paige said as Piper and Paige left the room

Leo returned 5 minutes later

"What did the Elders want?" Piper asked angrily

"They want you to return Prue back to Phoebe and Cole A.S.A.P," Leo said

"No, she is the key to eliminating them," Piper said evilly

"I totally agree with you, that's why I said no and they took my powers away," Leo said

"What!" Piper said angrily

"And if you don't return Prue, they threaten to take away your powers too," Leo said

"You have got to be kidding me," Paige said

"They said they weren't," Leo said

They heard a commotion in the room where Prue was in and went up to see.

They saw Phoebe, Cole, and Ben grabbing Prue. They kicked away a crystal and were about to shimmer out until something stopped the.

"You aint going anywhere," Piper said

"You wanna bet," Phoebe said as she levitated in the air and kick Piper

"How dare you do that," Leo said

"Lamp," Paige said and threw it towards Phoebe, luckily Ben froze it, just in time

Ben then threw up his hands again and sent Paige flying backwards. His power had grown to the explosion power. Piper was knocked out, Paige was knocked out and Leo was all alone with no powers.

"Goodbye Leo," Phoebe said as Cole shimmered her and Prue at of the Manor, while Ben flamed out

"Piper, Paige," Leo said as he ran to Piper and tired to walk her up

She began to stir and finally woke up. She went over to Paige and Paige woke up.

"What happened?" Piper asked

"You guys lost," Leo said

"That plan was flawless, how did it go wrong?" Paige asked

"You left Prue unguarded," Leo said

"Shut up," Piper said

"Oh, Prue, are you ok, did they hurt you?" Phoebe asked, hugging Prue to death

"Mommy, I'm ok," Prue said

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked

"Yes," Prue

"Alright, wash up for dinner, all of you," Phoebe said

"Alright, maybe we grabbed the wrong person, if we use the 'Call a Lost Witch Spell' we can get Phoebe here, and when Cole and the rest of the family come we can trap them in a crystal cage," Paige suggested

"Brilliant," Piper said

"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me," Piper and Paige chanted

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Ben asked

"How about we order…" Phoebe started until she disappeared in swirl of white bright lights

"Dad, mom is gone," Ben said

"What, what happened," Cole asked

"Ok, I was asking mom what's for dinner and then she disappeared in white lights," Ben explained

"Ok, stay with your sister while I go to the Manor, if I'm not back in a half hour, then come to the Manor, understand," Cole said

"Yeah," Ben said

Cole shimmered away as Ben went to his sister's room.

Phoebe was trapped in some kind of cage, Piper, Paige, and Leo were hiding waiting for the rest of her family. Cole shimmered in.

"Cole, you have to go it's a trap," Cole said, but it was too late. Cole was in the cage beside Phoebe

"I knew this would work," Paige said

"Ok, now all we have to do is what for the brats to come," Piper said

"Don't you dare to anything to my children!" Phoebe scream, she thought that she would only have to say that to a demon, but her own sisters.

"Don't worry Pheebs, you will all suffer the same fate," Piper said

"Paige, Piper, why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked

"Because you chose evil over your sisters, twice," Paige explained

"F.Y.I., you're the evil!" Cole exclaimed

"Ha, funny," Piper said

Thirty minutes had passed and Cole knew that Ben would be coming soon. Ben flamed in with Prue.

"Everyone is here," Piper said quietly

"Mom, dad," Ben said as he ran towards the cage

Piper, Paige, and Leo came out from hiding. They trapped Ben and Prue in a separate cage.

"Ok, the whole family, how cute," Piper said

(To Phoebe and Cole) "You have a choice, one you can kill your kids or two you can let your kids kill you," Paige said

"Neither," Phoebe said

"Ok, how about we kill your kids and then we kill you two," Piper suggested

"Ok, time's up, say goodbye to your children," Paige said

Phoebe and Cole's cage opened up. Piper and Paige threw some kind of potion towards the other cage. Phoebe and Cole ran in front of the potion and were hit. The fell to the floor, dead, One of the crystals holding Ben and Prue were knocked away and freed them. They floor to the floor crying at the death of their parent.

"Prue, hold my hand," Ben said

She followed and Ben flamed out with Prue and his parents. Piper, Paige and Leo were shocked about the outcome, but were happy because half the job was deon.

"Mom, dad, please don't be dead," Ben said quietly so that Prue wouldn't hear

"Ben is mommy and daddy ok?" Prue asked

"Yeah, they are just sleeping," Ben lied

Phoebe and Cole's spirit rose up. Finally they landed somewhere. It was dark and pretty scary.

"Cole, what's going on?" Phoebe said

"I don't know," Cole said

Some kind of shadowed appeared a short distant away from where Phoebe and Cole were.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Phoebe asked

The shadow came closer until Phoebe and Cole recognized who it was. It was Prue.

"Prue?" Phoebe said

"Yeah, it's me," Prue said

"What happened?" Cole asked

"You two died when those potions hit you," Prue explained

"So, are you here to take us up?" Phoebe asked

"No," Prue said

"Wait, don't tell me we are going down," Cole said

"No," Prue said with a smile

"So what's going on?" Phoebe asked

"You two are getting a second chance," Prue said

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"Because you sacrificed you lives to save your children," Prue explained

"But I still don't get it," Phoebe said

"Prue and Ben, they are going to save a lot of innocents, and when they join forces with each other they will be the most powerful force of good to ever exist and if they died they wouldn't be able to help anyone," Prue said

"Ok," Phoebe and Cole both said before they disappeared

Ben was still hoping that his parent were still alive. He noticed Phoebe's hand move and her eyes opened up.

"Mom," Ben said

Cole his eyes too, Phoebe didn't notice. Cole put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and Phoebe, scared orb out and then back in.

"Honey, why did you orb?" Cole asked

"I orbed?" Phoebe asked

"Uh, yeah," Ben said

Prue came into the living room.

"Mommy, daddy, your up," Prue said as she jumped on Phoebe and Cole's lap

"Hey there," Phoebe said

"Ok, what about this whole orbing thing?" Cole asked

Oh, yeah, let's ask Prue what's going on," Phoebe said

Cole, Ben, and Prue followed Phoebe into the room where The Book of Shadows is.

"Hear these words, Hear my Cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," Phoebe chanted

Prue appeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Prue, why can I orb?" Phoebe asked

"What, oh yeah, the Elders made you and Cole white lighters, sorry I forgot to tell you guys," Prue said

"That would explain stuff, okay, if you're here Prue, do you want to stay for dinner?" Phoebe asked

"I would love to but I have a romantic dinner with Andy tonight, reign check?" Prue said

"Sure, I love you," Phoebe said

"I love you too, all of you," Prue said as she left, "Oh, one more thing you will only have Ben and Prue as your charges."

"I'm I still a witch?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, and Cole still has his powers too," Prue added and finally left

"Ok, now that Ben and Prue don't have anyone to protect them, maybe it will be easier," Paige said

"No, Ben is really powerful and I'm not sure about Prue yet," Piper said

"How about we throw a stun potion at them and orb them back to the Manor and try to find a way to kill them," Paige suggested

Piper was pondering upon this idea.

"Yeah, I guess we can try it, but we have to orb in the penthouse quietly," Piper said

"Mom, how about tonight you and dad go out and I will baby sit Prue," Ben said

"No, we couldn't," Phoebe said

"Yes you could," Ben said

"Cole, what do you say," Phoebe asked

"I would say yes, Mrs. Turner," Cole said

Phoebe and Cole were ready to leave.

"Ok, I left you money for dinner and if anything happens, demonically speaking, just call our names and we will orb as fast as we can," Phoebe said

"On last thing, Ben no party," Cole said

"I wouldn't think of it," Ben said innocently

"I swear Ben, if you have a party, we will know," Phoebe said

"Ok, mom," Ben said

"Ok, Prue come and give you mommy a big hug," Phoebe said

Prue ran to give her mom a kiss and a hug. She did the same for Cole.

"Bye guys," Ben said

"Bye," Phoebe and Cole said

"Ok Prue, what do you want to do?" Ben asked

"Could we watch 'The Incredibles'?" Prue asked

"Sure," Ben said, "Come on help me look for it."

Ben and Prue left the room, just as Piper and Paige orbed in.

"Ok, where are they?" Paige asked

"Wait, they are coming," Piper said as Ben and Prue entered the living room with the DVD.

Piper and Paige hid behind the couch.

"Ok, we will throw the potion on the count of 3," Piper said

Ben had the strange feeling that someone else was in the room so he got ready to freeze anything.

"3," Piper shouted

Piper and Paige threw the potion at Ben and Prue. Ben was ready and froze the potion. Prue who knew what was going on used her telekinesis power and send the potions flying into the wall.

"Mom, dad!" Ben screamed

"I'm sorry, but they are dead, no one is here to help you," Piper said

Just then Phoebe and Cole orbed into the room.

"What is…" Phoebe started before noticing Piper and Paige

"What's this, your white lighters!" Piper said angrily

Paige orb Piper and herself out before things gone really bad for them.

"Are you guys ok?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, I froze, she moved, we are good," Ben said

"Phoebe and Cole are white lighters!" Piper exclaimed, "How?"

"Cole is evil, you can't be a white lighter if you are evil," Paige said

"What if Cole is good?" Leo said

"Leo Wyatt, don't you ever say that again!" Piper screamed

"Sorry," Leo said

"Ok, now question is how are going to kill them, Phoebe and Cole are white lighter and Ben and Prue are really strong," Paige said

"We are two-thirds of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful force ever," Piper said

"Yeah, we are power, when we are together but without Phoebe we are just normally witches and on top of that we don't have the Book of Shadows," Paige said

"Then we need to get the book back and then we can kill them with the book," Piper said

"But we never found where it was," Paige said

"I did, its in the penthouse, the book went to Phoebe, all we have to do is sneak into the house and take the book," Piper said

Phoebe was looking at the cover of the Book of Shadows where the Triquetra stood, it represent three sister witches, whose bond would never be broken. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were the Charmed Ones and now they are not. The day Piper kicked Phoebe out of the Manor, the Charmed Ones were broken. How could this have happened? Phoebe thought, she thought after sixteen years she would have an answer, but she doesn't. Her life was almost perfect, but if she had her sisters on her side then everything could be perfect. Phoebe gave up on that the day that her sisters repeatly tired to kill her family. She moved towards the book and touched. She was about to have a premonition.

**_Start of Premonition_**

Piper, Paige, and Leo had the book. Phoebe, Cole, Ben, and Prue came in They used their powers on Phoebe and her family. Leo threw a potion at Phoebe and he now had Phoebe's powers. They had the Power of Three. They said the 'Call Halliwells' spell and Ben and Prue were gone. Two dark lighters came into the room and shot Cole and Phoebe. The poison was working and soon after Phoebe and Cole died.

**_End of Premonition_**

"Cole, hurry!" Phoebe called

Cole, Ben, and Prue came running into the room.

"What is it, honey?" Cole asked

"They're coming back and this time they are going to kill us," Phoebe said

"You had a premonition?" Cole asked

"Yeah, they had the Book of Shadows and we all came into the room, Leo threw a potion at me and took my powers, which would mean they had the Power of Three and then they said the Source vanquishing spell and Ben and Prue were killed," Phoebe said, "Then two dark lighters came and shot us and we both died."

"It's alright, now that we know their plan, we can make our own plan," Cole said

"Wait, I think I got it, isn't there a spell in the book that will allow us to astral project?" Ben asked

"Yeah, why?" Phoebe asked

"Well, when we run into the room, it won't be us, it can be our astral selves," Ben said

"Ok, but how will we get the book back?" Cole asked

"Ben can call for it," Phoebe said, "Do you think you can do it?"

"Book of Shadows!" Ben called as the book flamed into his hand, "I love having this power."

"Ok, what do we do when the figure out that we are our astral selves?" Cole asked

"Use the same potion they did on me, I can throw one and someone else can throw the other," Phoebe said

"Can I do it mommy?" Prue asked

"Sure baby," Phoebe said

"Do you know when they are going to attack?" Cole asked

"Midnight, tonight," Phoebe said

"Great," Cole said sarcastically

_**Midnight**_

****Piper, Paige, Leo orbed in to the penthouse. They spotted the book and grabbed for it. This time the book didn't protect itself from them. Phoebe, Ben, Cole, and Prue astral projected outside of the room and ran in the room. Leo threw the potion at Phoebe but nothing came. Piper put the Book of Shadows down.

Didn't expect that?" Phoebe asked as she astral projected out

Followed by Cole, Ben, and Prue. The real Phoebe, Cole, Ben and Prue came into the room. Phoebe and Prue threw the potion at Piper and Paige but Piper blew them up.

"Ben, now," Phoebe said

"Manor!" Ben screamed as Piper, Paige, and Leo flamed out of the penthouse, into the Manor. Phoebe took Cole's hand and Prue took Ben's hand and they left to the Manor

Phoebe, Cole, Ben, and Prue arrived in the Manor. Ben froze Piper, Paige and Leo. Phoebe took a pin and pricked all three of them, and then they all left. Phoebe found a potion in the book to prevent Piper, Paige and Leo from entering their lives. All she need was some blood from each person. Now, Piper, Paige and Leo would never come near Phoebe's family again.


End file.
